The Princess and The Statue
by Kushinada-hime
Summary: There's an old story of a love that will struggle through the bounds of time. A story of a certain redhead warrior and bluenette warrior whose love met an untimely end. A certain girl heard of this and is now hell-bent on making a bluenette "awaken" this warrior. "Let me go! There's no way I'll give my first kiss to a statue!" Fem!Aomine (HIATUS)
1. Prologue

**A/N:**

 **Hello~! I'm here with another story. It's Fem! Aomine as stated in the summary. This was originally Fem!Kuroko but every time the idea passes through my head, instead of Fem!Kuro I see Fem!Aomine so well, that's that.**

 **Enjoy~!**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke does not belong to me.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

A land of prosperity and peace— that was what Teiko was known for. It was consisted of many, many kingdoms far and beyond. Kingdoms rise and fall much like any other but throughout history— only five stood at the top, reigning over the most parts of the land.

The Kingdom of Rakuzan, hailed as the strongest kingdom who reigned the north and stood undefeated. The Emperor of Creation—the very first kingdom founded in the land of Teiko.

The Kingdom of Shuutoku, hailed for their perfect accuracy with projectile weapons and stands atop warfare second to Rakuzan. The Legendary King of the West—second to found a kingdom in the land of Teiko.

The Kingdom of Yosen, hailed for their impregnable defense and stands third in the list. The Shield of Aegis of in the middle of Teiko—third to found a kingdom in the land.

The Kingdom of Touo, hailed for their unstoppable prowess that can singlehandedly destroy a kingdom no matter how small or big. The Crowned Tyrant of the East—fourth to found a kingdom in the land of Teiko.

And lastly, the Kingdom of Kaijo, hailed for their prowess next to Touo. The Blue Elites of the South—fifth to found a kingdom in the land of Teiko.

The leaders of these kingdoms had been known under one title: Generation of Miracles. Together, they are individuals who appeared once in every century and none could match their skill.

However, there has been a rumored sixth kingdom who matched evenly with these kingdoms:

The Kingdom of Seirin.

But this kingdom remains to be a rumor only existing in fiction. For in history, the name Seirin never appeared. There are no records of this kingdom ever existing or ever been founded.

Seirin does not exist.

* * *

 _The sky had been particularly clear that day. Soft winds ruffled the flowers, making some dandelions rise up, floating to the sky. Two people sat under the shade of one tree in the middle of a flower field. A pale blue haired woman and a seven year old child who had the same hair color. Blue eyes peered at the older woman, lips pouting childishly. "That's it? But that's so boring, Hahaue!(1)" the girl complained, as the woman closed the book._

 _The woman chuckled, flicking the little girl's forehead. The girl yelped, hands flying to nurse her forehead. "But of course, it would be boring if I ended the story that way. Be patient, Aomine Daiana."_

 _The little girl pouted even more, but settled herself on her mother's lap. Her dark skin deeply contrasted with her mother's white dress, she noticed but never the less, got pulled back into her mother's story as the woman started playing with her dark blue hair. "Seirin is only a rumor to others but I believe it existed."_

" _Why?" she asked innocently._

" _Because…" she said slowly, smiling, "our kingdom has been founded on the love story of their great warrior and your great-great many times great grandmother—Queen Daiana, the one who founded the kingdom. And the one you are named after. You know of the Warrior of Light, correct?"_

 _The little girl crinkled her nose in distaste. "That old statue in the forbidden room back at the castle?"_

 _The woman raised a brow, pinching the girl's nose. "You! How did you know of that you naughty girl? No one was ever allowed in that room."_

" _I'm sorry! I just got curious and took a peek but I swear I never touched it!" the girl defended, flailing against her mother's restraints. With a huff, the woman let her go, a smile touching her lips as she resumed playing with her daughter's hair._

" _Well, you take after me after all…" she muttered to herself._

" _What?"_

" _Nothing. Listen well to my story, Daiana. For what I will tell you is our family history." She said sternly. Not knowing what else to say, the little girl nodded. The woman took a deep breath, staring at the blue sky. "Your grandmother was hailed to be one of the Generation of Miracles in her time, despite being the only woman in the group."_

 _The girl 'ooh'-ed at this, eyes sparkling in awe. "Grandmother was a kick-ass lady, wasn't she?"_

 _The woman laughed, "Yeah. She is. Did you know? The Kingdom of Touo was just another nameless tribe before Queen Daiana established it as a one. Daiana grew up not as a woman should, but a son for her father who wanted a son instead of a daughter. Times were dire at that time, my little girl. She was forced to grow up with only knowing how to fight and thus, her title. But there was one individual who came to match her prowess, if not even being even stronger. And that is the Warrior of Light."_

" _Where did the Warrior of Light come from? And does he have a name? Warrior of Light is so long…" the girl interrupted._

" _Hush now, Diana. I will answer your questions in due time, but you have to listen first."_

 _The little girl groaned but never the less kept quiet as the woman continued her story. "The Generation of Miracles, despite being put under one name, were rivals. They frequently met on the battlefield. The Warrior of Light wasn't an exception even though he wasn't part of the group. Your grandmother crossed swords with him often on the battlefield. She always won of course but in due time, the Warrior of Light finally beat her."_

" _Wait!" the girl intercepted again, earning a disapproving look from the older woman. The girl smiled sheepishly. "Uh, I'm sorry but I was just curious! I mean, this was war right? Grandmother won against him a couple of times but she didn't kill him. Why is that?"_

" _That is because they are evenly matched but your grandmother always won against him. Sometimes she scraped out barely winning; at other times, she was almost on the losing end." Her mother answered, "But she enjoyed the thrill of having a rival who could stand up to her. And what she also didn't realize at that time was that: she had fallen in love. And what drove her to realize this was when there was this one time her enemies banded together and started attacking her and her men. A little bit clichéd move, if you ask me." She crinkled her nose in distaste. "Your grandmother stood her ground and fended most of them. But in the end, she couldn't fight them all as her men diminished to only a quarter of their original title. And it was at that time, that the Warrior of Light who caught a wind of this predicament, came to save her."_

 _The little girl snorted. "So he became her knight in shining armor? I don't like it, Hahaue, if those bad guys were just fair, Grandmother wouldn't have needed one. She's a kick-ass lady!"_

 _The woman hummed, inwardly sighing as she gave up on making the girl quiet down. "Well, they aren't bad guys for nothing. And think about it, Daiana. Your grandmother was an enemy to the Warrior of Light, why would he help her?"_

" _Because they are secretly friends?" the girl perked up._

" _Hmm… maybe. A better guess?"_

 _The girl scrunched her eyebrows together, thinking. "He didn't want to lose a rival?" she tried again. The woman hummed._

" _All of your answers are correct but the main answer is that: He fell in love with her."_

 _The girl 'ooh'-ed again, then frowned, "Huh? Love again, Hahaue?"_

 _The woman chuckled, ruffling her hair. "You'll understand when you grow up. But as I said, the Warrior of Light fell in love with her and thus, their relationship sparked a new beginning for both of their tribes. You were asking earlier where the Warrior of Light came from, well, I'll tell you now. He was from the tribe of Seirin."_

 _The little girl gasped, staring at her wide-eyed. "Seirin tribe? But—"_

" _Seirin tribe was never established as a kingdom." She paused. "Well, I'll get to the reason why later. As I said, the two became the Romeo and Juliet of their time, though a bit one sided because only Daiana's father objected to the two. Seirin never said anything against the two of them but I surmise it was because the Warrior of Light was their leader. The argument between Daiana and her father escalated that time and Daiana just upped one day and left the tribe. The Warrior of Light naturally was on her side and they were happy for quite some time. But like all other relationships, it had to hit an obstacle. Daiana's enemies were back as well as Seirin's and with the help of Daiana's own father, they attacked the two at their weakest. Never let it go unsaid that the two didn't fight for their love because they did – valiantly and fearlessly. But…" at this, the woman paused again, lips pursing into a thin line. The girl who was absorbed in the story looked up worriedly, her young mind trying to figure the trail her mother left. But of course, there was only one answer and she couldn't help but be sad._

"… _Did they die?"_

 _The woman smiled sadly, looking over her daughter. "Daiana didn't die but her beloved did. Daiana's father hated the Warrior of Light and he knew he wouldn't match with the man's strength. So he used a poisoned arrow and killed him. When Daiana knew of this, she killed her own father in anguish. Help came from Seirin and Daiana's tribesmen but in the end as you see," the woman exhaled deeply, "they were too late."_

 _Tears fell from the girl's eyes as her tiny hands clutched her mother's dress. "But—that's unfair!" The woman nodded in agreement with her daughter._

" _Unfair, yes, but Daiana never gave up. She prayed to the Guardian of the Light to give their love another chance again. Be it on this life or on another. The Guardian of Light granted her wish. On the spot where her beloved died, a tree grew. Daiana founded Touo afterwards and likewise cared for that tree until she died. Later on, her descendants cared for it in her stead until one foolish wood cutter cut it. Daiana's great grandson had then retrieved it and was amazed the tree remained in one piece, not at all cut into pieces as her would have expected. The wood cutter himself admitted he could not cut it to pieces no matter how hard he tried. It was then you grandfather had a sculptor sculpt the Warrior of Light with the drawing your grandmother left and thus the wooden statue you saw."_

 _The little girl brushed away the tears from her eyes. "What happened to Seirin?"_

" _Well, sadly, after their leader died, another leader took his place and then they disappeared slowly to the shadows. Never to be seen again. And you asked me about the Warrior of Light's true name, right? His name was lost in the passage of time. And he is simply known now as the Warrior of Light…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **A/n:**

 **Hahaue = mother**

 **I am aware I should be updating my other stories but this idea just won't leave me alone so there. I wrote this. And don't worry, I'll be updating the other ones before this because…**

 **Well, ehem, that's that. I hope you like the story.**

 **Any thoughts? please review!  
**

 **Itterashai masse~!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Princess

The river flowed around her legs, cold as always. The sound of rushing water fell on her ears as she glided through the water, skirts gathered in with her hands to keep them from being wet. Satsuki would lecture her again if she got them wet.

She inhaled, taking in the familiar surroundings she had acquainted herself with since she was young. The feel of the water, the warm sift of air… yet it all comes down to one question. Why does she always come back here? She would always try to keep her dress from being wet but fails to anyway, earning a lecture or two from the Head maid and Satsuki.

What's the point of coming back when that's all she gets?

But of course…like she wouldn't know that.

She knew, lifting her gaze to the top of the waterfall. Wasn't there supposed to be someone up there?

She shakes her head as she returns back to dry land.

A memory flashes by as she let her dress down, the edges touching the soft grass. There's…always been a dream that has been bothering her, making her return to this place over and over again. There is a person up there in these dreams, shouting her name. And she would watch as _'she'_ in this dream would shout this person's name back.

( _But she could never determine nor recall what was that name_.)

There was the sound of something hitting the water and she looked again, watching. In those dreams, the person would jump off the cliff and hit the water below. Then she would see her own self, taking off her clothes and rushing in to meet this person in the water. The person wasn't hurt, that much she knew for the happy look on _'her'_ face tells otherwise, as they emerge to the surface again.

And there, the dream would end.

She couldn't see this person's face clearly, nor even remember. It's just that… there was supposed to be someone up there, with her…

"What are you thinking do deeply about, Da-i-chan~?" she turned around, dark blue hair swinging behind her as she met the imploring eyes of her childhood friend, Momoi Satsuki. Aomine Daiana rolled her eyes in response to her question, crossing her arms around her chest.

"Nothing important."

"Oh come on~!" Momoi came up to her side, nudging her playfully. "You've got that 'I'm-thinking-don't-bother-me' pose a while ago." She batted her eyelashes playfully. "Tell me, is this the mystery guy in your dreams again?" she teased.

Aomine huffed, twirling her long blue hair with a finger with a slight blush not noticeable on her dark skin. "Well… yeah but—"

"I knew it!"

"Then why bother asking?" she grumbled, throwing her a cross look. Momoi shook her head, a smile on her lips.

"No, what I mean is that I knew it!"

Daiana rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Knew what?"

The peach haired girl clasped the blunette's hands, looking at her with 'almost' sparkling eyes. Inwardly, she groaned, recognizing that look.

 _Ugh. Not again…_

"Admit it, Dai-chan! That person in your dreams is your destined one!" the girl said happily, "Don't deny it! Why else would you see him since childhood if he is not your fated one?"

"Correction: I didn't see his face. Heck, I don't even remember his name."

"But that's more like it!" Momoi insisted. "It is made that way so that when you two meet, it would be magical! Now, isn't that romantic?"

"Ugh. Please, Satsuki." Aomine yanked her hands off the girl's grip, "We're not talking about this fate and destiny mumbo-jumbo again. Who are you, Midorima?" she said, irritated. Momoi let out a sheepish laugh.

"Sorry. It's just that I can't get it out of my head. After all," she smiled teasingly, "my intuition is telling me you'll meet him soon."

Aomine sighed, sitting down on a tree root. She picked up a stone. "And since did your intuition had the ability to predict the future?" she threw the stone against the water, watching as it began to skip two times before it sunk. Momoi pouted, sitting down beside her.

"I wonder how you always do that…" she mumbled, picking up a stone and throwing it the same way the girl did. The stone sunk as soon as it met the water, making Aomine grin. She picked up another pebble.

"You just suck at it, Satsuki." She threw the pebble, watching it skip five times before it sunk. Momoi huffed, crossing her arms with a pout. "You know," the bluenette started, "if that guy really existed, wouldn't I have met him already? I'm been coming here since I was 10 years old. I'm 16 now. It's been six years…"

Momoi looked troubled as she thought of how to answer her question. Aomine didn't wait though. "My point is, Satsuki." She leaned back against the tree, staring at the sky. "It's just a dream. Nothing but a stupid dream."

"But Dai-chan~!" the girl whined. "Aren't you curious to find your own Warrior of Light just as Daiana—your great-great many times great grandmother found hers?" Momoi questioned. Aomine shrugged.

"Ah, that stupid story?" she intoned, bored. Momoi frowned.

"Don't call it stupid. It's your family history, you know?" Momoi chided. Aomine snorted, crossing her arms behind her head.

"So what?" she yawned. "It's the tale of the old." She tuned the girl out, closing her eyes to take a nap. Just in time, her childhood friend started scolding her, running the tale again much to her chagrin. She heard the tale many times, so much she could recite it with eyes closed.

"Mou! Don't you want to find someone like him who loved your grandmother? Who loved her and fought for her until his death? Don't you find it so sad yet romantic?" the girl said excitedly, clasping her hands together in a dreamy manner. "Ah~ I wish someone will do that for me one day~"

A snore was the response from the blue haired girl. Momoi huffed. "Aomine Daiana! Are you listening?!" she yelled. Aomine jerked up, looking around blearily. She shot her friend an irritated look which the girl mirrored easily.

"Mou, you're annoying. Somewhere along the passing time, someone chopped the tree who didn't know the myth and my ancestor retrieved it, right? Great-great whatever grandfather had a wooden statue carved out of it based on the drawings Daiana left." She drawled out lazily. "Now can I go back to sleep?"

Momoi snapped her fingers, waking the bluenette who was about to sleep again. The bluenette groaned. "Exactly!" the peach haired girl exclaimed again, ignoring the last question. "The Guardian of Light meant for that statue to be awakened when the kingdom is in dire need. That's why the Warrior of Light was named as he is. He has been awakened two times before in history and that's how our country hadn't fallen yet! He fought wars for us!"

"Duh. He's only one man. You don't give our soldiers credit." Aomine rebutted grumpily, completely awake now. "War is not a one man mission, idiot."

Momoi pouted. "Mou! My point is he still loves Daiana that he is willing to fight for the country she loved! And he may only be one man but he was one of the strongest you know. He was even rumored to be as strong as a tiger!"

Aomine stretched, yawning. "So? Men can kill tigers nowadays." She stated, bored. "And I don't get it. Why would he fight for someone who is already dead?" She had always been curious on why someone would fight for someone who is already dead. Revenge is not a possible option. Her grandmother killed her father out of anguish. Was it because of duty? The Guardian of Light assigned him to awaken when the kingdom is in dire. Then what was the promise between the Guardian and her grandmother? A sham?

Momoi who had been listening to her thoughts she had said out loud, gave her a chop on the head.

"Ow!" the girl yelped. "What the hell was that for, Satsuki?!"

"It's the power of love, you idiot! And watch your language!" she sighed, almost wringing her hands in an exasperated way. Aomine shrugged, nursing her head.

"I don't get how that is related to the topic but you say he's been awakened two times in history. Does he return being a wooden statue or what?"

"According to the story, yes. After a war is finished and he no longer has his duty to the kingdom, he returns to being a statue and continues to do so until he finds his true love, Daiana."

Aomine hummed, staring at the river. He returns to a statue and will continue to do so until his love— her _**dead**_ grandmother appears? She snorted. "Poor guy. I think Daiana has cursed him." When Momoi shot her a questioning look, she continued. "She's already dead. How would he return to normal?"

"Haven't you ever heard of reincarnation, Dai-chan? It's possible that one of Daiana's descendants will carry on their love." Momoi explained. Aomine scoffed.

"Even so, they are not grandmother. If his love is so _ever,"_ she rolled her eyes, "…true, then he wouldn't fall for anyone else. It's a curse I tell you. Unless Grandmother returns from the dead..." She heaved out a deep breath, standing up. She frowned, looking up at the horizon. Gray clouds permeated the sky, looking heavy with its promised rain.

 _Or a storm,_ she thought. _Even the wind feels harsh…_

"I think we'll continue this conversation at the castle, Satsuki."

"But Dai-chan!"

Aomine ignored her, as she proceeded to untie her horse from the tree stump she had tied it to. Behind her, Momoi scrambled to untie her own horse.

"Race you to the castle!" Aomine grinned as she kicked off her own horse.

"No fair!" Momoi yelled behind them. Aomine laughed.

* * *

" _ **When the shadows come to the light…"**_

Aomine stopped momentarily, grinning at her childhood friend. "Hurry up, slowpoke!"

"Wait for me, Dai-chan!"

" _ **Then shall he awaken."**_

" _ **To find the light of which he shall seek."**_

" _ **Light must find light."**_

"Come on~!"

" _ **Lest time stands unmoving…"**_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _In a different plane, time runs infinitely. Light permeates the entire place._

 _There is no darkness._

 _No day, no night._

 _Time is eternal._

 _Amidst all this, one man sleeps. He slumbers… ever so silent in the white marble stone bed he laid. What he dreams about, no one knows._

 _(He must be a dream within a dream.)_

 _But no. He is real._

 _No one knows when he will awaken._

 _Just that, he will continue to sleep…until the right time._

.

.

.

" _ **Please let time run again…for our love…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Taiga…**_

At that moment, fiery red eyes opened. Lips parted, a single name rolling out…

" **Aomine."**

* * *

A game of chess would have been nice, if not for the angry swirling clouds over their heads. The winds blew, rough yet soft at the same time. The two men in the garden stayed rooted in their seats, refusing to let their game come to a standstill. Or at least in the green haired man's point of view.

Midorima Shintarou completely refused to lose, even if he doubted he could win when his chess pieces were looking hopeless. _It's a trap._ He thought, brows furrowed as he stared at the board. Across him, Akashi Seijuro was completely calm, his head resting on the back of his hand, looking regal. Midorima moved his rook, near the bishop. Akashi's eyes glinted. He placed his queen accordingly, threatening Midorima's king while a knight stood on the side, threatening to capture the king if Midorima moved it so.

Complete and absolute victory.

He drew his eyes away from the board, a smirk passing his lips as he laced his fingers under his chin. "It's check, Midorima."

Midorima sighed, pushing up his glasses as he leaned back on the chair. "Are you mocking me – _nodayo?_ It's checkmate, not something as frivolous as 'check'." He said, annoyed.

Akashi chuckled. "I apologize. That was just a joke."

Midorima huffed. "It's a bad joke. - nanodayo" _It's not even a joke,_ he added mentally.

"…"

Midorima sighed, shaking his head a little as he took up his white chess pieces one by one, storing them in its box. Akashi followed only— Midorima noticed— leaving the queen and two knights. The bespectacled man raised a brow.

Red eyes met green. He inwardly shivered at the lurking mystery in those eyes.

"What are you thinking about, Akashi?"

An enigmatic smile appeared on the redhead's lip. "I just happened to remember… there is an eclipse today." He absently twirled the queen piece in between his fingers as Midorima perked up in interest. He waited patiently for the redhead but he didn't say more. A comfortable silence passed through them, only a rumble of thunder being heard in a distance.

"Midorima," the green haired man met his gaze. "How do you fancy a visit on the Eastern Kingdom, Touo?" red eyes sharpened, regarding him with a hidden secret. Midorima's eyes widened with surprise.

Akashi chuckled, answering his unspoken question, standing from his seat. "There is something I want to confirm."

In a distance, lightning hit the earth.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Lol. Akashi's so dramatic. Well, here's chapter two. As for the side pairings, I wouldn't exactly know. I'm still thinking about it. Akafem!kuroko and other pairings can do but I'm not sure on making Kuroko female here. I'm still debating if I'm going with my original plan or genderbend him. Thanks for suggesting though – Rinfantasy-san.  
**

 **Thank you for reading~!**

 **Itterashai masse~ :)  
**


	3. Chapter 2: Of Waking Dreams

**A/N:**

 **Sorry this got delayed. Without further ado, here is chapter 2!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket.**

* * *

 _All other things to their destruction draw, Only our love hath no decay. – John Donne, "The Anniversary"_

* * *

The door in the palace opened with a loud _bang!_ , startling the servants out of their jobs, (one maid even coming close to breaking an antique vase which would have cost her life). In the doorway, two figures panted, having run the time of their lives. And not to mention— drenched to their skin.

"The hell…if you just didn't threaten to spread my 'secret', I would have left you in the dust, Satsuki." the blue haired girl scowled. "Look! We're drenched!"

"It's not MY fault a certain someone had to go to a place so faaaaaar away from the castle! And outside the castle walls nonetheless!" the peach haired girl beside her replied scathingly, glaring at her friend.

"You're complaining now? You never said a thing about that before!" the blue haired girl huffed, lifting her skirt and marched angrily towards the hall. Never mind the carpet getting wet. She could care less about that right now.

"Dai-chan! The carpet!" And though her pink haired friend obviously minded, she lifted her skirts likewise and ran after the princess.

"Like I care about that now, Satsuki! Just when I didn't actually let my dress get wet today, I got soaked!" she grumbled. "Did I actually anger great grandmother or something…?"

She turned towards the corridor, passing through the gallery of the previous kings and queens. Twenty-seventh King… fourteenth King…third King… She shivered when she met face to face with the said great grandmother's painting which hung at the turning section of the room.

"Peace, grandma." She said childishly, holding up a peace sign with a cheeky grin before she stole away hurriedly down the corridor that led to the east wing of the castle where her room was. No matter how much she hated being compared to her grandmother, she had to admit—she _**looked**_ like the carbon copy of Queen Daiana the First. And she always felt uncomfortable when she stared at the preserved 200 year old painting. The same tanned skin, blue hair, blue eyes…

The painting was a splendor, showing a woman in her 30's who had the same midnight blue eyes and long dark blue hair with dark brown skin as her. A crown with handsome jewels rested atop her head and a red mantle with white furry collar draped around her shoulders. She leaned to the side of the throne, head cocked to the side as her hand lay casually on the hilt of her sword turned downward. Queen Daiana was looking almost _bored_ at the painter but screamed of authority.

Even as a woman, she gave off the epitome of might. And she was the only Queen with that power among the past rulers of the Touo.

And Aomine respected her for it.

But at the same time, she hated it. The people knew the queen. And people _**expected**_ her to be like the queen. Everywhere she went, one look at her— "That's Queen Daiana's incarnate— Princess Daiana. One day she would definitely be great!"

She is the incarnation of the strong, wise queen who built Touo. The expectations were for her to be wise and strong and lead Touo into further greatness. An undefeatable might that echoes across nations… That was the people's belief. That was how they knew her. How they molded her into their heads.

And that left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Except for the appearance since she had already been born that way, Aomine didn't want to be like her. She didn't want to be "Queen Daiana". If she could have spoken when she was baby, she would have rejected the name 'Daiana' itself that was seemingly sealing her fate into a shadow of her grandmother forever. She didn't hate her grandmother—not by a long shot. Her mother always read to her stories of her great-great-grandmother and she practically idolized her.

But she didn't want to be her.

She was her own person. No matter what people say, she was her own. No one can be Princess Aomine Daiana but her. She is not Queen Aomine Daiana the First. And given the chance, she would throw away her title to the throne anyway.

The only one who can be her—is her.

Marching through the flight of stairs, she paused midway, eyes narrowing suspiciously as she spotted a blonde maid standing atop the stairs.

"Oh, Aomine-hime! I've been waiting for you!" the said blonde exclaimed, waving cheerfully. Aomine grimaced, cautiously going towards the woman. Alexandra Garcia, a blond and green eyed woman, a part of the Kuroko Clan who had served their family for generations. She was one of her personal maids who were assigned to her since she was a child.

"Alex," she greeted, "Where is that ball of fury, Wakamatsu?" she asked, looking around. "Is he there with you?" she asked slowly as the blonde, Alex, handed her a towel, also giving one to the peach haired girl behind Aomine who she almost forgot.

"You're lucky, princess. He's busy with the Head Mistress organizing the ball for your party in tomorrow." Alex answered with a grin. Aomine let out a sigh of relief. Wakamatsu Kōsuke, the vice-captain of the Guard and her _bodyguard_ , so to say _—_ the one she ditched this morning before she rode off into the woods outside the castle walls.

She snorted, grinning particularly at the memory, drying her hair with the towel.

That fool probably had the stables on his watch but Aomine had already prepared her horse beforehand. He could have actually waited all day for her to try and fetch one of the horses from the stables but obviously, it was not his day.

"Aomine-hime, we have prepared your bath." One of the maids said, accepting the towel as Aomine handed it to her.

"Thanks." She said, still grinning as she happily sauntered towards her room. At least, that was something to make up for her bad mood.

* * *

Alex and Momoi watched the blue haired princess disappear into her room before Alex turned to the pink haired girl, all cheery demeanor drained replaced with a grim look. Momoi returned her look, albeit standing at a far distance, aware of the woman's…peculiar habit of kissing girls. Actually, it cleared the mood for a bit in her opinion.

"You are staying for the night, aren't you, my lady?" the blonde asked. "Does the Duke know of this?"

Momoi nodded. "My father wouldn't mind. He already knew I would be here to assist Dai-chan. And drop the formalities, Alex-san. You knew me since I was a girl." She chided lightly.

Alex smiled, but her demeanor remained serious. "Then Momoi-chan," she started, "can you look after Aomine-hime today and tomorrow? Closely if possible." The blonde said seriously. Momoi frowned but nodded at the request.

"Of course. Dai-chan will make a fool of herself if I leave her alone." She said, with a hint of exasperation. Alex chuckled.

"Maa, that's a relief then. Though you sound more like her caretaker than us in that manner." she said teasingly, giving her a playful smile. Momoi pouted in response.

"I can't help it. I just can't leave her alone…" she muttered shyly.

"I didn't mean it in the negative way, Momoi-chan. We are relieved someone like you is by her side so we wouldn't have to worry so much."

Momoi blushed a bit at the praise. She _had_ been looking after her friend from since they were children. Occasionally, the others mistook her as the princess's aide but almost none of them thought of that now when her status as the Duke's daughter became apparent as they grew up. She still didn't like how Aomine would laugh at her every time someone mistook her as the princess's servant. That girl liked to treat her as one at times it was infuriating!

Alex took the opportunity at the girl's distraction and closed in the distance between them with a wide step, leaning towards the surprised girl's ears. "And a little clue about the thing you have been asking for a while…" Words were whispered in the girl's ear and by the time the woman pulled away, the girl's eyes widened, looking at her disbelievingly.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Alex nodded. Momoi frowned uncertainly. "But what makes you sure that it's Dai-chan?"

A mysterious smile appeared on the blonde's face. "Kuroko-kun said so himself."

"Tetsu-kun?"

"Yes."

Momoi sucked in a deep breath. This was a heavy matter; she thought thinking about it for a moment. Aomine might not like it if she found out but… but…

Making up her decision, she turned towards the older woman, determination clear in her eyes. "Okay. I'll do it."

* * *

Aomine yawned loudly, blinking away the sleep from her eyes. Blue eyes looked around, scanning her surroundings. So first things first, she is in her room under the warm sheets of her bed. Her brows furrowed for a moment at that. The last memory she recalled was being in the bathroom, enjoying her bath. With the change of setting, she must have fallen asleep somewhere along the passing time…

Dressed in her pale blue night dress, she stretched her limbs, sitting up from the bed. An ominous silence met her. Usually, Satsuki would be chatting with her maids to pass the time while she took a nap. And their chatter _usually_ filled the room. Waking to silence was not that uncommon but as she glanced at the clock across her bed, she couldn't be more than surprised.

It was solidly 9 o'clock in the evening.

She briefly recalled that it was 6 o'clock in the evening when she and her pink haired friend got back inside the castle. So she had three hours of sleep and had skipped dinner. Shrugging, she threw off the covers of her, eyeing the cart filled food beside her bed. Satsuki would already be asleep in one of the palace guest quarters by now. Her father wouldn't probably mind. Her pink haired best friend had already slept over a couple of times at their place to be a cause of worry to her parents. And besides, her 17th birthday is tomorrow. The girl had arrived a day before to ensure that she would be a **'** _ **presentable princess'**_ as she put it.

Ignoring the rest of the food, Aomine grabbed the glass of milk still surprisingly warm and smoking from the cart. The maids didn't dare awake her it seems. Well…she did not really take it kindly to being woken up from her nap without any warning. The only one who can drag her out of bed would be the Head Mistress, Alex and Satsuki—though all of them seemed not to bother today.

As the warm liquid passed through her lips, the blue haired princess sighed happily, content. Warm milk helps her sleep when she couldn't. How ironic though. She just woke up yet here was a beverage to make her sleep again. She shook her head at these thoughts.

Taking note of the silence, she wondered if the rain stopped. Throwing a look towards the window, she noticed the clear, if not for a few clouds here and there, sky. The full moon was shining down on the earth, sending its luminous light upon it.

Aomine smirked lightly.

"Well, isn't this the perfect time to wander around?" she said to herself, setting her cup on the table as she went to grab a coat from her wardrobe. Choosing a slightly thick one, she slipped it over her shoulders. Taking her cup again, she went out of her room, meeting the silent corridors. Looking out for the guard patrol, she slipped into the corridor.

Walking through the silence though, she couldn't help but feel nostalgic. The corridors, after all, spoke of a fond memory. As a child, she always snuck out of her room, going to her mother— the Queen's room, pestering the woman to tell her a story until she fell asleep. The woman would oblige every time, telling her night after night about her great grandmother's tale she loved. Even with the repeating sad ending, her mother kept on repeating the story, regardless if she asked for it or not. It puzzled her at first that she kept on repeating it but not long, she loved the story anyway. Sadly though, her mother wasn't there anymore— killed by bandits on her way back from a neighboring kingdom.

Death.

 _(What would she give to kill this man who killed her one and only mother?)_

Aomine shook her head, steering away from her dark thoughts. Nothing she would do would bring her back anyway. Even if she loathed the fact that the man who did this to her escaped.

As she reached the gallery, she can't help but wonder as she stared at her ancestor's picture. A woman of strong might. She chuckled lightly as she remembered that as a child, she swore to become like her grandmother and avenge her mother. She regretted that now though. After all, all her efforts had been in fact recognized as the second coming of the great queen in the painting instead.

The root of all the comparisons that was being made today…

Aomine continued on her way, taking another route she knew by heart that she walked through as a child. Going to the lower quarters of the castle where one forbidden room was located. Descending the flight of stairs and around another corridor, she sighted two barred oaken doors at the end. Her lips twitched into a smile.

"UNATHOURIZED ENTRY OF THIS ROOM WILL BE REPORTED TO THE KING HIMSELF. REMEMBER, NO WARNINGS WILL BE MADE."

Removing the bars, she opened the door slowly, grimacing when it squeaked. She paused, looking around. Screw the sign, she had been coming here for years and no guard ever came to this side of the castle. Well…there wasn't one the last time she came here anyway. But when no one came to check, she continued on her way, closing the door behind her softly with a sigh of relief.

There stood in the middle of the room, a tall white cloth covered figure. Above it, the moonlight slipped from the circular window, concentrating on the figure. Aomine turned towards it, tugging the cloth off the figure. She was met with a dark brown wooden statue.

"Hey there, statue-san."

* * *

Somewhere, under the similar light of the moon, a sky blue haired man gazed at the dark blue night sky from the window of his room. His face showed nothing but a contemplative look as he watched a cloud pass by the moon.

' _There was no doubt about it. It is time._ ' He kept repeating in his head but even with his self-assurance, the man was worried.

"Are you sure about this, Kuroko?" a voice cut in his thoughts. Sky blue eyes met brown ones as Kuroko turned towards the owner of the voice, surprised. However, that surprise melted into a neutral one as a smile crept on the sky blue haired man's lips.

"Hai." He answered, turning his attention back to the moon. "And this will be the last one, Kiyoshi-san."

Kiyoshi frowned. "Last one?"

"Hai. And it has to be now. Otherwise, _**He**_ will be trapped forever in the endless passage of time…"

* * *

Aomine cursed as she sat by the chair she had just dusted.

"Why the hell is everything in this room so dusty?" she grumbled, taking a sip from her almost forgotten cup. So far, minus the dust in the room, everything in the room was as she remembered. The statue in the middle and the table and chair at the side (and thankfully, no guards), all the same.—she'd been pleased to come to this room again.

 _Pleased—_ not really because nothing changed but—because when she measured a while ago, she was at least the statue's eye level in height now. She was tall for most of the girls of her age. Her pink haired childhood friend was even somewhere on shoulder level now. But childish as it sounded though, she had wanted to reach the statue's height because being smaller than the thing itself irked her _for_ _some reason._

"So," she started, turning towards the statue. "How are ya? Still stuck in this room even after five years…" she leaned back on her chair, taking in a relaxed posture. "I haven't seen you in five years and look at the dust accumulated here. Sorry about not visiting by the way. It just slipped my mind." She said with a soft grin. She haven't really been expecting an answer so she remained silent for the next few minutes, tapping the rim of her cup as propped her elbow on the armrest and leaned her chin on her hand. She took her time watching the statue again.

She almost wished the sculptor had more sense or imagination so to say than to paint it dark brown.

The statue was tall, a few inches taller that her. It was not as tall as a certain purple haired prince from Yosen but still—tall. A muffler, she assumed was wrapped around his neck, even covering her shoulders. He was donned in a vest with an undershirt cut at the sleeves up to the shoulder blades. His trousers were tucked in knee high boots and his right hand held a sword while the other rested on his scabbard attached to his belt. On his head was a bandana.

Aomine of course couldn't know what the color of these clothing's are. They looked cool in her opinion—minus the all brown color covering it.

She shook her with a sigh, draining the contents of her now cooled cup of milk. "Why am I talking to you anyway? It's not like you will ever answer or respond…" she droned on, finishing her drink.

Of course, she already knew the reason. Somewhere in her childhood—(it's always from her childhood) — she had taken a habit to talking to the statue in place of her mother who then was gone. It started with her just staring at the statue for hours to come until eventually she started talking to it. She might as well been talking to herself but it was just a coping mechanism at that time. It was just a coincidence that she had instinctively run to the said room and dumped her anguish on the unsuspecting statue. She had wanted a get away from the pitying glances and attempts of comfort from her peers. Her father had been shell-locked at that time at the death of his own wife and had no ways of providing comfort to his own daughter. Aomine didn't mind though. She had never been close with the man so she didn't bother with him.

To put it bluntly, the statue had been sort of a replacement for her though admittedly, the princess had stopped visiting when she had come in terms with her mother's death and realized there was no point in talking to ' _the-lump-of-wood-who-never-responds-anyway'._

But that didn't mean she hadn't had a sort of attachment towards the statue. It was a… _ **friend**_ of sort to her at least.

A yawn escaped her lips as she took as moment to set down her cup on the table. The moon had changed positions from when she entered the room so she decided it must be later into the night. She had come from her room which was in the opposite side of the castle and she had taken the liberty to dust the things in the statue's room. It must have taken long than she suspected. Never mind that she had just woke up; she was still sleepy. A three hour sleep is never enough…

Added with the fact that she had just drunk that thing that helps her sleep, she wondered idly if they added something more strongly to it or if it was just her getting drowsy. Between the decision of returning to her room or staying there, she instantly decided to just stay. It's a hassle returning and it's not like she haven't slept in a chair before. Muttering something about borrowing the statue's white cloth cover, she used it as her blanket, bidding the statue good night.

She remembered seeing a soft blue light though before sleep held her in its grip again.

* * *

" _Stop this foolishness at once, Daiana! I will not accept that man as part of this tribe nor his tribe!"_

" _I don't care! I've already been the son you've wanted all my life. This time, I will be a woman for the man who holds my heart."_

" _You—! You ungrateful child! If that's what you want, I will banish you from this tribe forever. Never again shall you set foot here. You are no longer my child!"_

...

" _Taiga, are you sure of this?"_

" _Yes, I'm sure of it, Tatsuya."_

" _But this is the AOMINE DAIANA. Taiga, I ask again as your brother and family_ _—_ _why are you willing to risk this?"_

" _Simple. It's because I love her."_

...

" _But what of the tribe, Kagami-kun?"_

" _I'll leave it in your hands, Kuroko."_

...

" _Daiana, listen to me. You need to run. Now."_

" _But—"_

" _Please! You need to leave NOW!"_

...

" _Stop it! Don't touch him! FATHER!"_

" _Don't call me that. I am not your father. I have no child."_

...

" _Ne, Taiga. I'll forgive you if you promise me one thing."_

" _A-Anything…"_

" _Find me. Find me in the next life. I will wait for you…"_

" _Yes…I promise."_

* * *

"—chan!"

Aomine flinched, stirring. Momoi pouted, taking in a deep breath.

"DAI-CHAN!"

Blue eyes snapped open, the owner gasping for deep intakes of breath. Momoi took a step back, slightly surprised. The said owner of the eyes, registering her presence, looked at her, confused.

"…Satsuki?" she asked, seemingly uncertain and lost.

Whatever lecture Momoi had planned for the princess, vanished the instant she noticed the distressed look on her friend. She also noticed the tears from the bluenette's eyes. And the bluenette didn't even seem to notice or know about it.

"What?" Aomine asked, a little unnerved by her silence.

"Are…are you okay?" she asked hesitantly. Aomine never cried without a good reason.

The bluenette merely raised an eyebrow at her. "Ignoring that fact that I have been rudely awoken from my beautiful sleep, yes, I am fine. Good morning to you too, Satsuki." the bluenette answered, sarcasm evident in her voice as she stretched. Momoi rolled her eyes at this.

"I mean, you were crying. You have tears down your cheeks, Dai-chan. What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" she asked worriedly instead, approaching her friend. The bluenette blinked, hands going up to touch her cheeks. She seemed surprised that she it was indeed wet. "Can you tell me about it? You know you can tell me anything?" she said slowly.

Aomine frowned, as if trying to remember before shrugging as she wiped her cheeks. "I don't know. I don't remember what it was." She simply said. Momoi frowned at this as well but sensed no lie in her friend's statement.

"Come on then." She said, dismissing the matter. She can ask about it later if her friend remembered. "We need to prepare for your party." She said, throwing a look at the statue. It could be possible but…Could it be…?

"You really have a fascination for this statue, Dai-chan. Even if you claim that hearing their story with your grandmother bores you because you heard it many times." She teased lightly. The bluenette threw her a dark look, before taking the white cloth she used as her blanket and wrapped it around the statue again.

"Stop saying nonsense. Let's just go, Satsuki."

Momoi giggled as she followed her friend who more or less stomped out of the room. She threw the now covered statue one last look though before closing the door behind them.

She wondered if her friend's tears had anything to do with the statue's presence…

* * *

" _Let's meet again in the future, Bakagami."_

" _Count on it, Ahomine."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Time in this place was infinite. What could he have given to take this time to that day? To the day where he wanted time to stop…?

' _ **Let me be with her again…'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aomine… Daiana. Let me be with you again…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

' _ **Please…let the time run…'**_

 _ **-end of chapter-**_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Uwa~! Finally done with this! Thank you very much for the reviews, fav's and follows~! I had so much trouble finding description for Kagami's clothing that this got delayed. Sumimasen~!**

 **And after estimating the pros and cons of Kuroko's gender, what events will be affected if he was a girl in this situation or a guy, well, I settled for the guy one. Rest assured though, Rinfantasy-san. I will try to do the 'at least close with Akashi' thing. As long as it doesn't affect the plot, I'm in. :)**

 **And thank you micar-chan for the suggestion with the statue's clothes. It's certainly better than the—ehem—you know. The "G" something. Haha.**

 **So…what do you think of this chapter? Please don't hesitate to point out anything you might find not fitting or the like.**

 **Thank you for reading~!**

 **Itterashai masse~!**


	4. Chapter 3: The party

**Hello~! Sorry for the _very_ late chapter. I still have mixed feelings about this but I figured it was too long. Here's chapter three! Enjoy~!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KnB.**

* * *

Aomine was not a happy princess. As Riko tightened the damned corset on her waist again to the point she felt she couldn't breathe anymore she mentally cursed, if not all, the things that made her end up in this situation, glaring at the mirror. She almost _had_ escaped the impending party. Almost! But as it is, fate has not graced her again.

"Don't glare too much, Dai-chan. It will ruin the image."

"Shut up, Satsuki. I'm not in the mood." She snapped, groaning as the corset tightened around her ribs. At this rate she really was going to die of suffocation. "Oi, that freaking hurts, woman. Are you trying to kill me?"

Riko snorted, "Well, _princess,"_ she said, the girl's title rolling out of her lips in what she had guessed— mockery or sarcasm, "if you didn't miss the measuring weeks ago, we wouldn't be trying to fit this dress on you."

"What do you mean, trying to fit? It fits just fine, you evil woman! Just be because you're a B cup— Ack!"

"You said something, _princess?_ Shall we tighten it more?" the Head Mistress asked, smiling brightly in what Aomine knew, a threatening smile. She snapped her mouth shut, mentally cursing. As soon as Riko was done with her dress, she flopped down on her seat in front of the mirror with a sigh of relief. At least that's all done and over with…She was still glaring at her reflection in the mirror, when Riko started doing her hairstyle.

"Move and you'll have red hair for the party, _princess_." Riko held up a pin threateningly, still smiling brightly.

Aomine held in the urge to snort. Red or not, she didn't, with her whole being, want to be in the party. But just to spare herself from the pain since the brunette was NOT joking, she willingly kept still.

If she had one person to blame for this predicament, it would only be **that** man. ' _What the hell, Tetsu…'_

* * *

 _ **Earlier this morning…**_

Aomine grinned happily as she walked around the hallways after escaping from Momoi earlier this breakfast. The peach haired girl was pestering her again to go immediately to her chambers and prepare for the party as per the Head Mistress, Aida Riko's, instructions but the bluenette heard none of it. As far as she was concerned, the party was still ways off towards the end of the day. Why waste a perfect day inside?

She never really escaped the said ball even once, not with Momoi and Riko hounding at her heels to drag her to them. But it doesn't hurt not to try at least, in her opinion.

She found her way walking up the staircases to the palace rooftop gardens. The pristine flower beds and clear pond met her as she found her way in, the soft breeze tussling with her hair. She inhaled the warm breeze, turning towards the pond. She didn't turn to stare at her reflection, her eyes looking at something beyond the walls of the castle. The view of the capital was perfectly clear at where she stood and she sat down, leaning her chin on her palm. Turning seventeen… by now, according to the custom if she turns eighteen, she will have to at least attend whatever meetings her father was attending. Being involved in the council matters, talking about the welfare of the people living in this country and whatnot aaaaaand, her nose scrunched up.

Find a husband who is supposed to be a suitable heir to the throne. Or so.

"Tch. What a stupid way to live a life…" she said out loud, leaning away from the water as she fell back on the grass with a sigh. The vast blue sky met her eyes as she watched a bird fly overhead. _Indeed, what a stupid way_ , she echoed in her mind. If she was in any way to marry in this so called life, the man she will marry will be to her father's choosing. Even though she wasn't by any means a romantic like Momoi— being unable to choose was…restricting. She could very well resent the man who will be _tragically_ married to her and give him hell just for the sake of it. Just because she wasn't interested in the throne to be the queen, she wasn't interested in being given away like a doll either.

The scene at the waterfalls slipped into her mind momentarily and she frowned as she sat up remembering the man jumping into the water…and her look-alike following. Was there ever a significant meaning to dreams? she wondered. The repeating dream was odd itself. Though whatever she would have dreamt the other night would be more odd if ever, to make her cry in her sleep. Her brow furrowed in thought. What could it possibly be?

"This is a peculiar scene…Aomine-kun thinking so deep."

A squeak escaped her lips in shock as she whirled around, earning a chuckle from the owner of the voice. Amused baby blue eyes from a sky blue haired man stared at her as she composed herself with a scowl. "What the hell, Tetsu? Give me some warning would you?" she grumbled.

"Language, princess." Kuroko corrected her absentmindedly as he flopped down beside her. Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine's childhood friend, turned to her with his trademark impassive face, his eyes alight with something akin to humor that wasn't fooling anyone (not her at least). "I would have given you a warning but Aomine-kun seemed so absorbed in something I couldn't help but comment on it."

"Is it really so surprising that I'm thinking about things I want?" she answered with a raised eyebrow, remembering Momoi comment on that too the past day.

"Not really. But Aomine-kun isn't really the type to be thoughtful about anything in general." Kuroko replied bluntly. Her eyebrows twitched.

"Say that again, you jerk." She said, hitting him slightly in the shoulder.

"Aomine-kun isn't really the type to be thoughtfu—"

"I didn't mean for you to repeat it, you idiot!"

A low laugh came from the man as baby blue eyes twinkled playfully. Aomine snorted, with a playful roll of her eyes. "Geez, what did you come here for anyway? You're awfully early for the party."

Kuroko shrugged. "I had a hunch that Aomine-kun will try to escape this party again this year."

"That happens every year." the princess retorted. "...Your real reason?"

Kuroko didn't answer, giving her a small quirk of his lips. "Who knows?"

Aomine raised a brow, waiting. But the man didn't elaborate, joining her in watching the clouds. Aomine shrugged with a roll of her eyes. She wasn't going to pry if the man didn't want to talk and _really,_ she could guess it in one word – Politics. "I think we should go back, Aomine-kun." Kuroko said again after a while, breaking the silence.

"Do' wanna." She yawned.

"You need to prepare for the party, princess." Kuroko reminded her again, purposely calling her by her title formally to get her moving. Aomine gave him a glare but scoffed as she fell back on the grass.

"Try me." She taunted. The blue haired man's eyes sparked.

"Then I might as well."

Aomine blinked as a pair of baby blue eyes replaced her view of the sky. Kuroko held up a hand, sprinkling something in front of her and instantly, she felt her eyes dropping against her will. "What the—"

"Sleep, Aomine-kun." She heard Kuroko say as she felt the vestiges of her consciousness fade. Acutely, she felt him move her gently but other than that, she didn't know as she immersed into a deep sleep.

…

 _Kuroko stared at the sleeping princess in his lap with a slightly conflicted face. He felt a little guilty for using a sleeping powder to make her sleep but she seemed so peaceful and content. Muttering a soft apology under his breath, he sighed as he leaned back on his arms behind him. It was a little disheartening that sooner or later, his childhood friend would be plunged into a political power struggle with her hand in marriage._

 _That...or whatever trouble there is to come with the consequences of_ **his** _coming._

" _Ne, Aomine-kun, would you like to meet him?" he asked the sleeping girl. "Would you like to meet that man in your dreams?"_

* * *

 _ **Present…**_

When Aomine woke up, she was in her room and the sun was already setting. Aida Riko and Momoi had met her with two overly sweet smiles and immediately roped her in, preventing her from escape. And the two had dressed her up in the most excruciating ways possible. _This could only be Tetsu's fault!_ She thought with vengeance…though a small part of her was saying it was her fault for letting her guard down around that guy. _Anyway, t_ he bluenette bristled internally. She will get him back for this. Her ribs and stomach were still aching from the freaking corset and if she dies from suffocation, she will haunt him!

Momoi sighed. "That's what you get for not listening to me—"

"Stop rubbing it in my face, Satsuki." The princess cut her off irritably.

"But Tetsu-kun really is dependable~!" The girl continued, ignoring the bluenette's glare. "He promised to bring you back and here you are~! Do you think he did it for me? Kya! Such a gentleman."

Aomine didn't bother answering, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She was _wearing a midnight blue dress,_ flowing all the way past her feet and was strapless on top, leaving her tan shoulders bare. There was a big flower adorning the right part of the top and there were long white gloves covering her hands and forearms but not quite up to her elbows. It was beautiful she had to admit and just suited her fine.

…but the corset still hurt!

Riko combed her dark blue hair, arranging them neatly into a bun with a few strands of her hair falling to the side. Her dark blue hair was decorated with gold as her tiara was placed at her head. Two silver earrings and a blue pendant glinted in the light as she twirled around, courtesy of Riko who made her do so.

"You used to suck with this kind of king…" Aomine mused as she examined her reflection. She wasn't one to care for her looks but it looked decent enough that Momoi wouldn't be nagging at her horrendous hair. Riko crossed her arms triumphantly, a smug smirk on her face.

"Of course. After dealing with you for many years now, even my worst points have improved just to look after such a troublesome princess."

Aomine rolled her eyes.

"You are indeed troublesome, Aomine-hime." An amused voice called out from the doorway. A man clad in armor was leaning against the door frame, his black and long messy hair reaching over grey eyes where glasses rested.

"Captain," Aomine greeted flatly. Captain of the Royal Guard, Imayoshi Shoichi, chuckled under his breath.

"Maa, don't be so scary, _Aomine-hime-chan._ " Aomine threw a hairbrush at him in annoyance. Imayoshi caught it effortlessly with ease, a smile still trained on his face. "How rude. Though it's not cute, it's quite charming, hime-chan."

"What are you here for, Imayoshi?" Aomine asked, ignoring his statement.

"To escort you of course, princess. Your bodyguard, Wakamatsu is currently busy somewhere." The man said, walking up to her in long casual strides and set down the hairbrush in front of her dresser. "Good evening, Aida-san, Lady Momoi." Imayoshi greeted the two in the room who curtsied in return. "I assume Aomine-hime is already done? We are running a bit late on schedule."

"Yes. She is quite ready, Imayoshi-san." Riko answered as a maid set out beautiful matching azure shoes for the princess. Aomine huffed, stepping into the high heeled shoes, scrunching her nose in distaste.

"I don't need an escort. Just leave, Imayoshi."

"My, I'm hurt, hime-chan. After all the efforts I did in service to you, you treat this loyal servant so brazenly." Imayoshi complained, clutching at his armored chest for an effect. Aomine ignored him, walking past as she strode out of the room.

"If you are done with your drama, I will go ahead now. We have a _great_ party waiting for us." She muttered sarcastically. Imayoshi chuckled as he followed her.

The halls were quiet as Aomine found it except for the noise coming from the _Ball_ room. Aomine snuck a look outside the window. The path leading towards the palace was illuminated with lights, starting from palace gates. A trail of carriages were moving steadily in a continuous flow upward, following the pool of lights cast by the lamps illuminating the path.

"I heard you have been ditching my kouhai quite a couple of times, princess." Imayoshi spoke behind her, watching her as she moved away from the window with a resigned sigh. She sent him a look before she continued on her again.

"Ditch? You make it sound as if there is a scandal between us, Captain."

"I am certain I am not implying such a thing, hime-chan." Imayoshi replied, amused. Aomine scoffed, giving him a lazy wave of her hand.

"I told you before when you assigned that idiot to me, I don't need a bodyguard."

Imayoshi hummed, "Seeing Wakamatsu stubbornly clinging to his position as your bodyguard, those words are more of an encouragement than an insult, hime-chan."

"Then that's his fault." Aomine informed him bluntly. "I did not encourage him."

"Ah. But you cannot deny what is in front of you, hime-chan. If you hadn't encouraged him to cling to your side, then I must believe he must in some way have a reason. Let's say for example…" his lips curled into a Cheshire smile, "the beginnings of a love to bloom?"

Aomine made a gagging motion as she glared at him in disgust. "You did _not_ just say that. He hates my guts and I hate his. The world must be ending he was infatuated in me— Not like I'm ugly or anything. And stop calling me by that stupid title added with –chan."

Imayoshi, to her annoyance, merely chuckled. "Weren't you the one who was saying something of a scandal between you two earlier?"

"Shut up. He hates me, I hate him. End of the line. And it's him being stupid to cling to being my bodyguard."

Imayoshi shrugged and continued to smile amiably, "I'd say you're in denial, hime-chan and would have ruffled your hair for being cheeky but I do not want to ruin Lady Aida's work. And regarding your title, I'm afraid I must refuse your request. 'Hime-chan' is my personal title of respect for you, if you will, Princess Daiana."

Aomine grimaced at the ' _Princess Daiana'_ bit. "Just…shut up, Imayoshi." She didn't really like being called that. And that evil-glasses captain knew that well enough.

"As you wish, _hime-chan._ " Imayoshi replied cheerfully with a Cheshire smile.

* * *

On all sides the stone walls of the halls were hung with brilliantly dyed cloths, but with the prominent color blue of Touo's royalty. The room was huge, and the chandeliers with the small glass hung decoratively were stuck to the ceiling. There were pots of flowers and a small fountain of wine. The food was spread into different tables into a buffet style and the whole room was covered in carpet. The music was endless and there was a huge stage in front with dancers and performers. It was exceedingly busy and lively but when Aomine's entrance was announced, a hush spread among the people. Aomine entered her face devoid of any emotion as she did so. Almost immediately after the momentary lapse of silence, a group of nobles and royalties greeted her joyfully.

"Aomine-hime! You look absolutely wonderful tonight!"

"Aomine-hime, what a galore! Shall I offer you a drink?"

"Ah, my heart is pierced!"

"My, Aomine-hime. As usual, you are as beautiful as the night sky adorned with the shining stars." A noble kissed her hand and she recoiled almost immediately. A chuckle and a flirty smile flitted to the man's features and she fought the urge to just hit the man.

"The princess has yet to given her consent for you to kiss her hand, sir. Please refrain from doing things that the princess doesn't like." A voice came up from beside her. Aomine turned to her side and barely kept the scowl that threatened to resurface as Wakamatsu narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm sorry for leaving your side, princess."

Aomine didn't bother answering as she swept a look around where Imayoshi was before. Near the entrance, she saw the man giving her a knowing smile as he waved at her. Aomine rolled her eyes as she walked through the crowd. A few people stopped to chat with her but she answered them with the same bored expression as she answered politely.

"Stunning as usual, Aomine-hime! May this year bring you great health and happiness!"

She was met with the same numerous greetings. After a couple more of greetings and a roll of her eyes towards her father who was looking at her teary eyed, she spotted a certain sky blue haired individual talking with a redhead dressed in the colors of Rakuzan royalty. _Akashi,_ her mind instantly supplied, and she stopped making her way towards them hesitatingly. She hadn't seen the Rakuzan prince in a while. The prince had only attended a couple of her birthdays but always had been absent in most. It was surprising to see him again. _Though if he was here…_ she swept a look over the ball room and not soon enough, she did see the people she was looking for.

Clad in the colors of Shutoku, orange cloth attached to his shoulder and going across his chest to his waist, Midorima Shintarou was by surrounded by nobles and aristocrats, seemingly to be having a very serious conversation. In his hand, he held a very ridiculous big red rose that seemed out of place. (His lucky item?) Aomine raised a brow but shrugged it off.

Murasakibara Atsushi, dressed similarly like the Shutuko prince but only with violet cloth, was by the buffet table, stuffing himself with the sweets spread out. Again, Aomine noticed, he had another rose though it was visibly smaller than Shutoku's prince. It was on the Yosen prince's breast pocket.

A herd of giggling girls coupled with squeals caught her attention soon enough and she saw the Kaijo prince, Kise Ryouta, in the middle. He was dressed similarly like the other princes but again, with the exception of the yellow cloth. Looking around the ballroom again, she found that only the three princes dressed similarly to each other. It must be Akashi's work, she mused. She couldn't see if the prince had another rose too but she shifted her attention to Momoi who had just entered the room.

"Dai-chan!" the girl beamed as she jogged towards her, wearing a long baby blue dress styled like hers but had long loose sleeves. On her chest area were two small blue roses. She was smiling widely as she reached her. "So? Where is Tetsu-kun?" she prompted immediately.

Aomine looked over the place where she saw Akashi and Kuroko talking and pointed. "There." Without another word, Momoi moved to dash towards the man but hesitated on the last moment. She threw an uncertain glance towards Aomine's direction. The princess raised a hand, waving off her worry. "Go."

With an uncertain but grateful smile, Momoi left.

"Aominecchi!"

Aomine blinked as she saw the Kaijo prince, waving at her joyfully like a child. She sighed.

It is going to be a long night.

* * *

Kuroko was situated by the window side, feeling a little bit guilty for leaving his childhood friend to Momoi and Riko. Knowing the two, he could very well imagine the _dress up_ the two would inflict on the girl. (Though most of the fault would be imminently on the princess for ditching the preparation time for her party.) It almost went unnoticed to him when Aomine stepped in at the entrance, looking beautiful and a little bit different from her usual look, looking every little bit of a seventeen year old. Kuroko blinked, then smiled discretely. He would not lie. He was proud as a brother and a friend at how she had grew up.

"Aomine-hime is already here I see." Blue eyes met red as Kuroko glanced at the newcomer. Akashi, clad in a white buttoned up royal blazers with chains on the chest part and red cloth wrapped from his shoulders to his waist, sent him a mysterious smile. Kuroko inclined his head in respect.

"Prince Akashi," he greeted. Akashi held out a glass of wine with his gloved hand in his direction. Wordlessly, Kuroko accepted it.

"A beautiful night I must say, won't you agree, Kuroko?" the prince started, looking at the full moon outside the window.

"Yes. It is indeed." Kuroko agreed with him as he lifted the glass to his lips. There was a small quirk in the prince's lips as he too took a sip from his glass. A moment of silence passed between the two before Akashi spoke up.

"Enlighten me, Kuroko," red eyes met impassive blue, "Will there be a very good show tonight?"

Kuroko didn't blink, understanding him almost immediately. "I suppose it would be for _you,_ Akashi-kun." It wasn't spoken in malice or anger. Just a pure simple fact, for one such as Akashi Seijuro.

There was a brief bout of silence between the two as the noise of the ball filled in for them. The music playing in the background, the chatters of the guests, the clanks from toasts, the voice of the Kaijo prince carrying over as he called out to the Touo princess… Kuroko stared at Akashi for a long time, not speaking a word. Akashi stared back. Then slowly after a while, he retracted his gaze from the bluenette, a smirk encompassing his lips.

"Who knows." He answered, letting a servant refill his glass. He lifted his glass towards his direction, "A toast for the Blue Princess' birthday."

Kuroko lifted his glass, softly hitting with Akashi's glass. "Nothing does ever escape your attention, Akashi-kun." Kuroko commented as he withdrew his hand.

Akashi's smirk became wider, "Of course. _I am Akashi Seijuro._ "

* * *

"—and then, did you know, did you know, Aominecchi?! The king, your father said you and I—"

Aomine puffed out an irritated sigh at the Kaijo prince's direction. "Goodness, Kise. When are you going to shut up?" She had been listening to him for the past minutes, rambling nonsensically about how he was after he had complimented her and asked her how she was (which she answered with a sarcastic 'fine') and continued to tell her about who and to whom was going to get married among the royalties and the aristocrats. He had dragged her to the table, chattering all the while until he got to the point of his 'meanie' bodyguard who was absent from the ball because he (according to him) was shy around the girl and such. And how his other bodyguard who was a flirt managed to snag a date somewhere and honestly…she didn't know where the list has ended.

"Look. I could care less if Rika was going to marry Tamaki whoever that was or if Princess Tomoko would marry Kuro or how your pervert of a bodyguard had snagged a date somewhere here or how the princess-I-forgot-what's-her-name was having her pet be matched to another aristocrat but PLEASE—" she sighed, rubbing her temples. "Just shut up, Kise."

Kise smiled sheepishly. He like Akashi, was clad in a white buttoned up royal blazers with chains on the chest part and a gold cloth attached to his shoulder and going across his chest to his waist. "Sorry?"

Aomine rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "I'm going for a drink." Kise put a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait here. I'll get you one from the other table." He smiled brightly as he stood, going to the another different table.

Aomine slumped down on her chair, resting her cheek against her palm as she watched the party. Wakamatsu stood vigilant by her side, watching for those who would dare to touch the princess again without permission. It was an unneeded gesture in her opinion. Though by the smirk on the man's face, Aomine could guess the man was enjoying her misery with the endless chatter of the Kaijo prince. _Jerk._ Though who says she can't do the same? Only in a different manner.

"Hey Wakamatsu."

The guard in question tilted his head towards her. Aomine smirked. "How _dutiful_ of you to be so watchful, so _protective and vigilant—_ I guess I should be thankful?" She started, a hint of mockery in her voice. "But then, tell me, do you perhaps…I dunno," she pretended to hesitate, looking down before she met his eyes, "Secretly like me?"

.

.

.

Wakamatsu spluttered, "H-Ha?! I…I would never… Such a thing… Who would ever like a BRAT like you?!" he exclaimed in outrage, face red in indignation and dare she say it, horror. Aomine burst out laughing.

"That look on your face! Hahaha, oh this is rich! Hahahaha."

Wakamatsu turned into a deeper shade of scarlet. "Why you—"

"What? You really like me?" she pretended to ask. The man scowled, "NEVER!" he denied. Aomine burst out laughing again.

"Excuse me," a familiar redhead approached them. Midnight blue eyes met red. "I'm sorry to interrupt your fun, Aomine-hime."

Aomine composed herself, raising a brow at the prince's appearance. "Akashi? What do you want?"

Akashi stretched out his hand towards the princess, a confident smile befitting of a future king on his lips. "A dance, if I may, Aomine-hime."

Aomine straightened. "I'm not in the mood." She informed him bluntly.

"Ah. Too bad." The prince said in a slightly disappointed tone, though his eyes were far from it. "I'm afraid you cannot refuse though, _Daiana._ " His voice dropped into a whisper as he casually leaned towards her, his outstretched hand a minute ago placed on the table. Wakamatsu turned silent, looking away from the scene. Of all the people he could allow to touch the princess, the Rakuzan prince would be undeniable. No one can oppose the most charismatic and powerful prince in across the kingdoms.

The Rakuzan prince looked imposing on the outside but red eyes were terribly amused and serious for a reason Aomine cannot name as he spoke. "Three o'clock," For a moment she stared at him blankly before understanding dawned on her face and reluctantly followed the direction. She found her father's black eyes, watching her expectantly. "And," Akashi pulled her attention on him again as he spoke, "The world is watching. You cannot _refuse_ me, Daiana."

The music was beginning to pick up and Aomine clicked her tongue, seeing another set of red eyes watching her from her father's position. Aomine sighed as she stood up, taking Akashi's hand.

Akashi was shorter than her in height but by the smirk he had tucked away to be replaced with the same amiable smile and Aomine's scowl, the dominant one is palpable. Aomine could have cared less about her father watching but she didn't want to disrespect the strongest kingdom, Rakuzan's king. No one wanted to disrespect the man owned the world as the one on the top.

"Smile, Aomine-hime. One would think I am forcing you to this." Akashi said.

"You are, in a way, Akashi." She replied dully, placing a bland smile on her face.

Akashi simply shook his head at this as he led her to the dance floor. "It might be so, but circumstances dictated this, not me."

"And I cannot refuse you. Joy." She replied sarcastically.

The music turned slow and melodic, a melody meant for couples. The dance floor was enveloped with the air of love, and for a moment Aomine wondered why would there be a love song on a birthday party. She refused to be anything BUT romantic with the shrimp (Akashi threw her a glare at the slight on his height as if reading her mind). And Akashi likewise wasn't interested with her in general. "Is this supposed to be an attempt at matchmaking?" Aomine asked bored, as she twirled and stepped back into his arms.

"Not that I'm aware of." he raised a brow at her. "Were you hoping for it to be one?"

Aomine stared at him flatly. "Honestly? I don't like you, Akashi."

Akashi nodded, taking it in stride. "I, likewise, do not like you in that way, Aomine-hime." He responded.

Though he purposely stepped on her toes afterwards.

"GAH!"

* * *

" _I am not interested in you, Aomine-hime but I do not take kindly to insults. Especially unspoken ones."_

"Does he read minds or something…?" she muttered under her breath as Akashi left her.

"Who?" Midorima Shintarou asked, overhearing her. Aomine faced him with an exasperated look.

"Not you too, Midorima."

Midorima sent her a questioning glance, but simply shrugged as he pushed up his glasses upwards. "I fail to comprehend whatever it is that you are implying but I have to ask you on a dance per my father's request. Don't misunderstand though," he stretched out his hand towards her. "I am not even a little bit interested in you, Aomine-hime."

Aomine sighed with a shake of her head. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." She answered as she placed her hand in his. The man was closer to her in height so as the two weaved through the dance floor, it wasn't so much as awkward. She didn't dare say it in Akashi's face but it was awkward (of sorts). "Hey, you've been with Akashi longer than anyone here, right?" she asked the green haired man after a while. Midorima looked at her weirdly, before he guided her away from two couples who were slightly off course. Aomine took no notice.

"I suppose." He replied, though he didn't look too pleased by it.

"Does he read minds or something?"

Midorima looked amused, twirling her. "I assume you made a slight at his height mentally. He knows when someone is doing that, even unspoken. Don't ask me how. He just does. And you aren't really concealing your emotions. Your face is an open book, Aomine-hime."

"Hey! I can hold a decent poker face in card games!"

"Want to test that?" he asked her testily. "My rank today is number two and I hold a better poker face than you. I even have the ultra-gigantic rose I could find in the gardens as my lucky item today. Oha Asa cannot fail me."

…On the other hand, maybe not. Even if she had a better stroke of luck that day, she would bore herself with the Shutoku prince's rants about Oha Asa. "I think I'll pass."

"Hmp. Even if you were rank number one today, I still believe I would have it better than you, Aomine-hime. You didn't even bring your lucky item—"

Aomine ignored him, thinking. First Akashi, now Midorima. Who's next? Murasakibara? And wait. She's rank number one?

* * *

Aomine was staring at the 6 foot tall giant of a prince as he looked at her through bored purple eyes. "Mine-chin, they say I can have a big part of your cake if I danced with you. Will you dance with me?"

Aomine's brow twitched. She really must have jinxed herself. _'And what are you, a child?!'_ "No. I don't want to." She replied flatly.

"Ehh…but I want a big part of your cake, Mine-chin." The child in a man's body complained.

"My feet hurt, Murasakibara. You can have my share later. I don't want to dance." If they can bribe the prince like that, then sure heck can she do it too. It wasn't such a secret that sweets were the prince's weakness.

"Will your share be the biggest part?"

"Yes."

"Hmm…Okay." The Yosen prince turned his attention back to the buffet table, going back to eating. Aomine sat down on her seat again, stretching out her long legs. Two dances and it slightly throbbed around her toes already. She really did hate high heeled shoes.

"Tired?" Kuroko asked as he sat beside her.

"Stupid heels." She complained, not mustering up the energy even to be surprised at his appearance.

"SORRY, Aominecchi! I've been held up!" Kise came bursting in loudly with two glasses in his gloved hands. "The ladies won't leave me alone it really took me a long time to get drinks for you!"

"What the…You are so late, Kise." The princess said, disgruntled.

"Eh? Don't tell me I missed something important?" the blond prince piped in as he sat across her, handing her glass. "Did someone ask you to a dance already?"

"Someone did already, Kise-kun." Kuroko informed the blond. The prince whirled around in surprise.

"Oh, Kurokochhi! Since when have you been there? Wait, Aominecchi's already been asked?! But I wanted to be her first dance!"

"I've been here for a while, Kise-kun. And yes, Aomine-kun has already been asked by Akashi-kun and Midorima-kun."

"EHH?! No way! Those two already asked her?!"

"Murasakibara asked me too but I turned him down with the promise of a cake later." Aomine pointed out as she took a sip from her juice. She was still underage until she was 18. So no wine…regrettably.

"Ehh?! No fair!" the prince continued to rant about the unfairness of it all and Aomine tuned him out, eyes drifting towards her father. The man was locked into a deep discussion it seems with some fellow kings. Not far, she saw Akashi, Midorima and Murasakibara in their own circle too, reminiscent to their fathers on the side. Aomine sniffed, lazily leaning back on her chair. _I wonder what they are talking about?_

"Aominecchi!" Aomine raised a brow as Kise cleared his throat standing up. He ran a hand through his hair, pupils dilating as he looked at her seriously. He stretched his hand towards her as he placed the other one on his back, bowing slightly. "May I have the honor to dance with you?"

A flurry of roses erupted in the background.

.

.

.

Aomine twitched, a hand moving to cover her mouth.

Kise looked at her confusedly. Kuroko shook his head, already knowing the reason.

"Pft."

"A-Aominecchi?"

Aomine guffawed, leaving the blonde astounded as he jumped back in surprise. "Pft. Hahaha! Watching you flirt was one thing. But…haha… you actually doing that pose is just…pfft. And with the flowers… hahaha" Not contented, she was pounding the table, earning weird looks from the other table.

Kuroko sighed, pulling her by her elbow, deciding to spare the blonde (who was pouting) any further humiliation. "I regret to inform you, Kise-kun. But Aomine-kun promised a dance with me." Kise faltered, outright protesting.

"Ehh? Can't it be later? I want to dance with my new fi—"

"Come on, Aomine-kun." Kuroko told her as she stood up, setting the glass on the table. Taking pity on the puppy-kicked expression the man's face (as well as the slight guilt at laughing at him, though she didn't really regret that), Aomine sent him a grin.

"Last dance, Kise." She promised. The man's face lit up and he nodded eagerly. Satisfied, she turned to Kuroko with a raised brow. "Are you really going to dance?"

"Hai."

Aomine grinned feral. "Then prepare for high heeled shoes stepping on you, Tetsu. I still haven't forgotten about this morning."

Baby blue eyes twinkled mysteriously, "You're welcome to try, Aomine-kun."

* * *

' _It's not worth it. Totally NOT worth it!'_

The outcome of the dance did lead the princess to regretting her decision. High heeled shoes hurt when used to step on someone's toes (as testified by Kuroko as she got him twice) but on the 15 times she had missed, her feet hurt immensely and she had reconsidered that getting revenge on the phantom wasn't worth it. She only got him twice after all. The man was observational, he was always a step ahead when she would try to step on him, damn it.

"Aomine-kun can't really say no to Kise-kun sometimes." Kuroko commented as he guided her towards the balcony. "You have a soft spot for him."

Aomine huffed. She won't deny that. But she won't admit it either. Kise was a colossal idiot of a prince, incredibly childish and bratty when she met him at the age of 12. Needless to say, after the brat had insulted her and made fun of her, there was a severe beating that ensued and before she knew it, the next day the brat was following her like a puppy. Even until now that they have grown up. Weird way of being friends, she supposed.

Kuroko chuckled at her silence. Aomine shot him a confused look but Kuroko didn't respond, leading her towards one of the chairs there. Letting her gaze slip away from the man (since he was being cryptic again) she found Satsuki sitting on one of the chairs, enjoying a glass of juice as she chatted amiably with one of the nobles. Her eyes lit up as she spotted her. "Dai-chan!"

"Satsuki? What are you doing here?" she asked the girl after Kuroko finally let go of her and she sat down on one of the chairs opposite her. Kuroko had sent a look at the noble the girl was talking to and the man silently drew away.

"I'm taking a break from the dancing. All that dancing make my feet hurt!" the girl complained as she stretched. Aomine agreed with her, flexing her own numbing toes. "Though I wouldn't mind dancing with Tetsu-kun for the last dance~!"

"Hai. I wouldn't mind so as well, Momoi-san." Kuroko answered with a small smile. Aomine rolled her eyes. Says the guy who could probably dance all night and won't feel tired at the end of it. The said man was drawn away from the conversation when another noble approached him and struck a conversation. Momoi pouted ferociously but turned to her sooner enough.

"So, where were we in our conversation yesterday, Dai-chan? You promised we would continue back here at the castle. You were saying something about the Guardian of Light?"

Aomine raised a brow. "Weren't _you_ the one saying something about the Guardian of Light?" she questioned. The peach haired girl put a finger on her lips, trying to recall.

"Ah!" Her eyes lit up. "Yes, I remember." She smiled at her, a little impish in her opinion. "I remember you saying something about Queen Daiana being reborn again to continue their love. Shall we test a theory?"

Aomine looked at her suspiciously. "What theory?"

Momoi lit up, clasping her hand eagerly. The blue haired princess suddenly had a bad feeling. "True love's kiss!"

And again, for the second time for the day, as the peach haired girl dragged her out of the party, Aomine was not a happy princess.

* * *

 **A/n:** **And done! I really really have mixed feelings about the way I wrote this but...well...**

 **Kagami's awakening in the next chapter and I'm really looking forward to writing that! (Without throwing a lot of paper/drafts in the trash bin I hope.) Comments, critiques and reviews are welcome! Thank you for reading, have a nice day!**

 **Itterashai masse~!**

 ** _Next time:_**

"NO! There's no way I'll give my first kiss to a statue!"

"Come on, Dai-chan~! It's just a kiss!"

"Who are you?"

"I am who you call the Warrior of Light. I have been summoned prior to the summoning requirements being complete. I had responded. I ask you, are you the one who summoned me?"


	5. Chapter 4: The Awakening Part I

**A/N: Well... This is the fastest I can do with updates. And all I can say is, ehem, prepare yourselves! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KnB.**

* * *

 **" _Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight."_**

 ** _Lady Antebellum_**

* * *

A kiss.

A _freaking_ true love's kiss.

A very BIG _of course!_ That was the most clichéd way to wake up the sleeping princess. Or in this case, the sleeping (or maybe just plain) wooden statue. Aomine mustered a very dark look on her face as she glared at the peach haired girl who was tugging her along in a tight grip. "Satsuki."

"Hmm?" the girl was smiling widely, a mischievous and excited look on her face as she led the birthday girl away from the party.

"Not like I'm not happy to be out of that hellhole but," the bluenette stuck her foot on the ground, making them screech to a halt. "I don't want to kiss a freaking statue just to prove your freaking _theory_ that true love's kiss can wake a sleeping statue! That's borderline stupid and I quote from you, _cliché!_ "

Momoi raised a brow at her action. "What? It's just a kiss, Dai-chan."

"But it's still my kiss. MY first kiss." The bluenette emphasized, sighing as she tugged her hand from the peach haired girl's iron grip. "And why the heck are you holding so tightly?"

Momoi ignored her as she narrowed her eyes, looking at her intently. "Who are you and what did you do to Dai-chan?"

Aomine hit her. "I'm not joking, Satsuki!"

Momoi grimaced, rubbing the sore spot on her forehead but managed to smile all the same with a laugh. "Come on, it's just a kiss!" she urged, tugging at her again with an iron grip. "You won't lose anything with just one!" The bluenette struggled to get away but her childhood friend wouldn't budge.

"NO! Let me go! There's no way I'll give my first kiss to a statue!"

Momoi paused, giving her a questioning look. "Because…?"

"Because it's my kiss, damn it! I should have the right!" the princess gritted out, annoyed. Apparently, it wasn't so clear to the peach haired girl.

"Oh~ you're so cute, Dai-chan!" she squealed, eyes sparkling. "Is it because you like someone else? I've never seen you defend your right to kiss so vehemently."

Aomine scowled. "Only because I don't want to have nightmares about kissing a statue and looking like an idiot, idiot."

"Oh, hush. I say you are in the denial." She raised a finger, placing it on her lips, smiling wryly. "Tell me, is it the Prince of Kaijo, Kise-kun?"

"Tch. I'd rather die than kiss that puppy." was the immediate comeback.

Momoi pouted, "Poor Ki-chan. But Prince of Yosen, Murasakibara-kun then?"

Aomine rolled her eyes. "That guy only cares about his sweets. He's practically married to them."

"I see you don't hit on married people." The peach haired girl said dryly with a chuckle, earning a glare from the princess, "Then, Prince of Shutoku, Midorima-kun?"

"Don't even get me started with that guy. He's always going on and on about Oha-Ajo or whatever and is practically—"

"—married to horoscopes." Momoi finished for her, unsurprised. "And it's OHA-ASA, Dai-chan. Mido-rin will have a fit if he hears you mock his hobby." She corrected. Aomine scoffed but then pouted to the side. Another smile embedded itself on the peach haired girl's lips as they turned another corner. The bluenette didn't even notice. "Then, Prince of Rakuzan, Akashi-kun?"

"He's…" Aomine paused with a frown. "Akashi huh? Politically speaking he would have been a good choice." The bluenette ignored her friend as she practically gasped and looked at her teary-eyed, commenting on how she had grown up. "But do I like him? Straight hell no." she finished flatly, with a haughty sniff. She still didn't forget how he had stepped on her foot a while ago. And with a domineering attitude contrasting hers, it was a match made in hell. Very IMPOSSIBLE.

Momoi pouted, "But he would have been the perfect choice…"

"Hell would freeze over if I marry him, Satsuki." Aomine rebutted. "And what are you doing manhandling a princess? I demand you to release me!"

"Oh ho~?" the girl raised a brow, "Using your rank now on your dear childhood friend, are we, Princess Daiana?" she grinned as Aomine scowled, "No will do! We're going to see statue-san and that's final!"

The two ignored the yellow blur that came up behind them who practically shouted. "OIIIII! Momocchi! Aominecchi!"

"This is violation towards human rights, Satsuki." Aomine replied, ignoring the voice.

Momoi chuckled. "And since when did you learn about human rights, Dai-chan? And you can use an imperial order on me to let you go now but you're not using one." She smiled at her innocently as Aomine clicked her tongue.

"So cruel, -ssu~!"

"Don't you hear something, Dai-chan?"

Aomine sighed, covering her ears as Momoi skidded to a halt. "Nope."

"Aominecchi!" Kise whined as he caught up to them, a little out of breath. Aomine grumbled under her breath, muttering something about 'idiot puppies' while Momoi let out an earnest 'Ki-chan!' "What are you two doing out here?" the prince asked as he caught his breath. "And Aominecchi~! You promised your last dance to me! The party is already ending and you haven't danced with me yet. If I didn't catch you two to wherever you were going, I would have missed you all night,-ssu!"

"Shut up! I did say I will dance with you so quit whining. And blame Satsuki! She's the one who's dragging me out here to kiss a statue!" the girl puffed out in annoyance. Kise turned a questioning look at the peach haired girl.

"Ah, well." The said girl looked a little sheepish, "It's like this, Ki-chan…" the girl explained the legend to the prince. The prince listened attentively, nodding as they finally got to the point of the _theory_. "That's why…" Momoi pointed at the princess, "I want her to try it out."

"There's no way I would like to look like an idiot kissing a statue. Now, let me go, Satsuki!"

"Well…" the two girl's attention went to the Kaijo prince. His brows were scrunched up in a frown, contemplating. Gold eyes met midnight blue. "I don't see why not? It's just a kiss, Aominecchi." He grinned. "It seems an interesting idea.-ssu!" he added cheerfully. Aomine glared at him.

"He's right! Come on, Dai-chan. Or would you rather kiss Ki-chan instead?" Momoi asked. Aomine turned to stare at the blond prince with an unreadable expression. Kise brightened up at her attention.

"Oh~? You want to Aominecchi? Here's a kiss from a handsome prince, -ssu~!" he closed the distance between them and tilted her chin up, lips nearing hers. Aomine head-butted him. "Ow!" the prince cried out, clutching his nose.

Aomine huffed, "I'd rather not from you either, Kise." A flash of hurt entered the man's features but it disappeared in an instant, replaced by a grimace. Aomine didn't notice.

"You didn't have to hit the face…" he whined. "Though," he grinned childishly as he caught her free hand that Momoi wasn't holding. "Let's go see that legendary statue!"

"Hey, wait! Let me go, Kise!"

* * *

"How in the world did you get here, Tetsu?" Aomine asked, eyeing the man with suspicion. Despite her earnest protests and struggles to get away from Momoi and Kise, she still ended up being dragged towards the said room. Though as soon as they arrived, they found the sky blue haired man at the entrance. The said man just blinked at them as he stood in front of the barred doors with them.

"I've been with you three all the time." He replied as if it was normal. Aomine pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Liar! I didn't see you anywhere when we we're on our way here!"

Kuroko shrugged, proceeding to remove the bar from the door. Kise just smiled uncertainly behind him while Momoi squealed happily at the presence of the man. "I wish to see if the theory was actually correct. That process has never actually been attempted over the years that the kings and queens had tried to awaken the Warrior. And who knows, maybe Aomine-kun is the statue's true love?" the sky blue haired man replied jokingly with a straight face.

"That's a sick joke I might vomit." Aomine replied with a roll of her eye. "And when are you two going to let go?" she asked pointedly to the two who still hadn't let go of her arms. Kise smiled sheepishly and let go while Momoi gave her a pointed stare. Aomine sighed.

"I'm not gonna run. We're already here. Might as well get this done and over with." She grumbled as the doors opened. Rubbing her arms to relieve the slight ache from the two's dragging, the covered wooden statue met her eyes again as she entered the room. Well… now that she wasn't being dragged by her childhood friend and the Kaijo prince, she watched as Kuroko removed the white cloth covering from the statue and took a moment to marvel at the statue again as she did last night. The moon shone on the statue, revealing the dark brown color as it glistened slightly in the light.

"That's the Warrior of Light?" she heard Kise say beside her. "He's kind of…"

"…Dull in color, right." Aomine finished for him, joining Kuroko as they lit the torches at the walls. "I wish the sculptor had more sense than to paint it dark brown." She muttered, but then smiled fondly, surprising the Kaijo prince. "Though he's still pretty cool to me."

Behind her, Momoi smiled a little fondly too. "You know. Ki-chan. Dai-chan always came here as a little girl to talk with this statue." she informed the prince. "To her, it might as well be a friend." Aomine flushed a little but didn't say anything to that.

"Heh?" Kise said, turning to the statue. "So this guy here is like your ideal man, then, Aominecchi? That's why you're reluctant with the kiss?" he asked. Aomine elbowed him on the gut.

"Just so you know, statue friend or not, you three are going to owe me for this. _**Very badly.**_ " She informed them, turning to the statue and the stool Kuroko has _conveniently_ placed for her. She blinked, frowning at the phantom. "Why the hell are you so prepared for this, Tetsu? Where did the stool even come from?"

Kuroko blinked at her owlishly, with slight amusement. "On my defense, the stool was _conveniently_ stored away at the side, Aomine-kun." Aomine opened her mouth to reply but thought the better of it. Knowing Kuroko, he always seemed to be prepared of anything, next to Akashi who ( _almost)_ knew everything. She settled to clicking her tongue and stepping up the stool. She was eye level, yes, but it doesn't necessarily mean she could easily reach the statue without craning her neck to reach it.

Staring at the chiseled face as she stepped up the stool, Aomine felt nervous all of a sudden. Well, of course, this was going to be _very_ weird. Kissing a statue was, heck, _**weird.**_ Barring the 'you-are-my-statue-friend' rule, she was certain this was not going to work. It was too magical. It was something that only happened in fairytales. ' _You're so going to owe me for this, statue-san.'_ She mentally vowed as she stared at the wooden eyes. They looked gentle, now that she thought about it. What was he thinking about when his picture was drawn like this? she wondered. But then she might never know. As her face closed in on the statue, her heart pounded like crazy from the nervousness.

Nothing will happen, right? (What if something _will_ really happen?) Will she look like a fool doing this? (Yes, she really will be… maybe.) At least, Wakamatsu and Imayoshi weren't here. (as well as Aida and Alex.) They will never let her live it down.

The room suspiciously became dark, as if the world was waiting with bated breath. Aomine assumed it was the clouds, gulping as her eyes fluttered to a close. _'Here goes nothing…'_ And her lips connected with wooded ones.

…

One.

.

Two.

.

Three.

.

"GAH!" she pulled away lightning fast. "Ugh. This got to be the most stupid thing I ever did." She muttered under her breath as she furiously wiped her mouth. "Well," she referred to the people watching. "Now what?"

Kuroko was the one to answer, "Now we wait."

* * *

Red eyes watched as the moon turned a darker shade and the land was covered in the same darkness. For a moment, he watched with an unreadable expression. Then a smirk graced his lips, hand lifting his wine glass. All according to his expectations. Again. It's an amusing thought. He knew he was never wrong but he had some doubts about his theory. Thankfully, it all did work as it did.

"A lunar eclipse?" Midorima asked beside him, looking at the moon. A lunar moon in the middle of the year? Granted, a lunar eclipse can occur anytime but…He looked at the red head questioningly. Akashi said nothing, continuing to drink from his wine. "What is the meaning of this, Akashi? What is happening?" the green haired man asked as a few people flocked outside the balcony to get a view of the eclipse.

"You see what it is, Midorima. It's a lunar eclipse." Akashi answered plaintively. An amused smile settled on his lips. "It is a beautiful moon."

* * *

The four had been waiting for a few minutes for something to happen but nothing changed. The statue was still a statue, much to Momoi and Kise's disappointment. Aomine didn't know whether she was going to sigh out of relief that nothing happened or groan in annoyance that nothing happened after all the dragging she went through just for this...failure. She settled for the later. She crouched on the ground, cursing. "All that for nothing." She muttered dejectedly under her breath.

"Well, it was just a theory in the first place. Cheer up, Aominecchi!" Kise tried to cheer her up. Momoi didn't say anything, looking contemplative as she stared at the statue. Kuroko meanwhile hadn't shown anything except for his trademark impassive face.

"All this wasting a kiss for nothing! This is—"

 _CRAAAACK!_

The four turned at the statue.

There, right in the middle of the chest, a small crack appeared.

 _CRACK! CRACK!_

"Uh, is it me or there are cracks appearing on the statue?" Kise asked as the crack started appearing on its arms. Aomine and Momoi paled.

 **" _WHAT?!_ "**

 _CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!_

Aomine cursed as the legs of the statue started cracking. "There really are cracks!" Her beloved grandmother's statue cracking? She turned paler at the thought. _'I hope you forgive us for this, Grandma. It wasn't on purpose!'_

"Oh no! Hurry, Dai-chan! Do something!" Momoi panicked as she gripped the girl tight on the arm.

"How am I supposed to hurry when I don't know what to do?! And wait, this is your idea in the first place!" Aomine shot back.

"How would I know it would crack like that?! It was just a kiss!" the girl defended.

"Ladies, please!" Kise butt in, voice panicking as the rest of them (sans Kuroko who seemed calm on the side.)

 _CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!_

"Ah mou! Kise, run to the kitchen and get some rice! I'll stick it right back!" Aomine ordered. Momoi hit her on the head.

"Baka! As if that'll work!"

 _CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!_

"She's right, Aominecchi! And ah! The cracks are already reaching the head! WAHHH! Queen Daiana will curse us, -ssu!"

"Dai-chan!"

What to do? What to do? What- The bluenette was near ready to tear her hair out, her mother's lectures that the statue should be taken good care of echoing on her head. "Ah to hell with it!" Aomine jumped on the stool again, facing the statue. "If the cracks appeared because of a kiss, then I'll stop it with another one!" she declared. In an instant, she planted a kiss on those wooden lips again.

 _CRAA—_

...The cracks stopped.

The people in the room sighed in relief, even with the slight horror now that they noticed, cracks covered the whole statue. Aomine was about to pull away and check the damage when a blinding light came from the statue. She forced her eyes close, as did the others in the room.

 _ **CRAAAAAAAAACK!**_

A horrible splitting of wood echoed across the room.

" _ **When the shadows come to the light…"**_

" _ **Then shall he awaken."**_

And then, the light was gone.

" _ **To find the light of which he shall seek."**_

" _ **Light must find light."**_

When she opened her eyes again, a pair of crimson eyes stared back—

" _ **Lest time stands unmoving…"**_

—and soft lips rested on her own…

.

.

.

 _ **(Let the time run…)**_

* * *

 _In a different plane, time runs infinitely. Light permeates the entire place. There is no darkness. No day, no night._

 _Time is eternal._

 _However, another plane exists. Time stands at a standstill. Silver light fills up the place and black waters fill the ground stretching beyond until it stops at a gate. A guardian stands by the gate at the edge, silver eyes and silver hair fitting with the picture as he stood guard._

 _._

 _(Drip.)_

 _A small ripple appeared on the water._

 _(Drip.)_

 _And another._

 _(Drip.)_

 _And another._

 _(Drip, drip, drop.)_

 _Rain falls down from the sky, inky black as it causes many ripples on the water. The guardian frowns as he gazes up at the sky. There wasn't supposed to be anything, even rain in this realm. He was about to enter the gates when a roar tore across the place. The rain intensified._

" _ **Killlll…."**_

Two beads of black eyes opened.

" **KILLLLLL!"**

* * *

All it took was one moment. Her lips were pressed up against something warm –something that can't be wood— and in an instant she was pushed away as a blur entered her vision. Aomine almost landed on her butt on the floor but stopped short, muscle memory accumulated from training making her hold ground. She blinked, bewildered at the sudden turn of events. The blur-Wakamatsu, she realized- swung his spear (his originally main weapon) at the man who Aomine saw with surprise, was the one who pushed her moments ago.

The man deftly avoided the supposed to be impaling blow with grace and he flicked his sword swinging upward, redirecting her bodyguard's attack. Wakamatsu staggered back, shock marring his features at the simple blow that could make him—the Vice-Captain of the Royal Guards, stagger so easily. He recovered fast though, eyes narrowed at the individual.

Fierce crimson eyes stared at them, standing regal as the light from the moon shone on him. Aomine felt her heart lurch with familiarity. _'Who…?'_ Her hand went up to her chest, an uncomfortable feeling starting to spread to her insides.

The man lowered his sword and in an instant moved too fast for Aomine's eyes to follow. Secretly, she felt thrilled at this, forcing herself to forget the uncomfortable feeling in her gut as she focused on the fight again. She was the fastest among the soldiers she knew but here was someone who was even faster. Wakamatsu who barely blocked the sword was suddenly forced into defensive, raising his spear to parry the fast incoming blows. Clashes of metal filled the room only to be broken with a sound of something splitting. Wakamatsu's spear took three hits (or more, Aomine couldn't be sure) before his spear shattered into two. His eyes widened.

' _He's strong_.'

Even possibly stronger than her. Aomine grinned. The man was swinging again, aiming for her bodyguard's neck. She stopped marveling at the man's strength. She _moved_.

"STOP!"

The sword stopped, a millimeter away from her neck. Not daring to bat an eyelash, she held her breath, hands spread out. _'What the hell am I doing now?'_ she wondered briefly as she stared defiantly at the man. She could feel Wakamatsu still behind her in shock, as well as the others in the room but she didn't dare to take her eyes off the man. After what felt like a lifetime, the man lowered his sword and she relaxed. And then she finally got a full view of his features.

He had red hair toned black at the ends that wasn't concealed by the bandanna he wore. His clothes were mostly brown and she realized they were leather. A muffler was wrapped around his neck, with the same color as her hair: dark blue. The same fierce crimson eyes stared back at her. Eerily, they reminded her of a tiger.

 _(Taiga.)_

She blinked at the name. Where did that come from?

The man didn't speak, eyes cautiously observing her. Aomine brought down her arms, letting them rest on her side as she watched him curiously. There was a flash of recognition in the man's eyes and before Aomine could question it, she saw traces of…hurt? She frowned. The man caught her look and he looked away, closing his eyes with a sigh as if trying to chase away an internal ghost. At this, of course, she couldn't help but be puzzled.

"A-Aomine-hime…"

Aomine snapped out of her thoughts, turning to look at the mention of her name. What met her was the conflicted bodyguard who knelt before her on one knee. She threw one last look on the crimson haired man, seeing if he would make any move but he seemed content on ignoring the situation. She turned back her attention towards her bodyguard, curious at the sincere and not for once mocking respect in his tone. Wakamatsu never respected her. He showed false respect on occasion and was unfailingly mockingly polite. Aomine did not respect him either, taunting him on occasion. So why?

The blond bowed his head. "Forgive me. I have failed as your bodyguard, your Highness."

"Like you hadn't already." Aomine remarked. She winced when the bodyguard actually stiffened and sagged, not bothering to retort that she was being a brat like usual. Momoi also threw her a disapproving glare. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for." she apologized, scratching her cheek awkwardly. "Seriously, who are you and what did you do to Wakamatsu?"

"Princess," he started in all seriousness, refusing to meet her eyes. "I have to ask you not to risk your life like that again. I am your bodyguard and I am supposed to protect you. I will fulfill my duty even at the risk of my life. Please do not throw away your life needlessly. Your life is more valuable than mine."

Aomine frowned. She crouched down, looking at him with sternly. Of all the things she hated, it was this selflessness. She sat down on eye level with him. "Hey, look at me, teme." The guard refused to look at her. Aomine clicked her tongue in impatience. "Fine. I'll say my piece and _you_ will listen. We are all human. We **live**. We **die**. Just because we are divided by fancy titles and names, that doesn't weigh the value of life because in the end, _**we are all human**_." Just for the fun of it, she poked at man's forehead, ignoring his wide eyed look. "How many times do I have to tell you I do not need a bodyguard because I am not a freaking damsel in distress, always waiting to be rescued? Have I ever never your rescue before? No, right?" Though she wasn't really sure if she would have survived being cut in half if the red haired man didn't stop his finishing blow earlier...

Wakamatsu opened his mouth to retort but no words came out. He only bowed his head again, his shoulders tense. He was frustrated she knew but he didn't come back with a retort. Aomine scoffed, straightening up as she noticed the stares she got. Momoi was openly smiling, beaming in pride and approval. Kise was seriously contemplating something—she knew—from the unreadable look on his face but she didn't dwell much on that as she caught Kuroko's small smile of…nostalgia? She raised a brow.

"And just so you know, that man wasn't trying to attack me." She added, gesturing to the red head who watched with an impassive face. She didn't dwell on how the blond reacted to that as she turned to the man.

"Who are you?"

The man regarded her with a cool gaze, devoid of the emotions she saw earlier. They were eerily blank. "I am who you call the Warrior of Light. I have been summoned prior to the summoning requirements being completed. I had responded. I ask you, are you the one who summoned me?"

* * *

 **A/N: And cut! Oh my gosh! Did I really write that? Oh weell... please tell me your thoughts! R &R~! Thank you for reading~! **

**Itterashai masse!**

 **Next Time:**

" _You don't remember your name?"_

"Just c _all me whatever you like...princess."_

" _Then can I call you kitty? You kind of look like one."_

 _Cue to blank stare. Aida hit the girl on the head. "Ow! Woman, I was just joking, geez! And seriously, can't you just tell me your name?!"_


	6. Hiatus Note

Okay…

SO, hello~! This note, I'm afraid to say is the dreaded 'HIATUS' Note. I'm really really sorry but I'll be on a hiatus for a while. Real life and stuff catching up to me.

Quite frankly too, I'm not satisfied with where the story is going. I've lost my inspiration somewhere as I was writing chapter five. It's not tallying up with the rest and I'm afraid that's because of my inadequacy as a writer. *sigh* I'm going to rewrite some chapters (possibly even the whole story) but that'll take a VERY VERY LONG TIME, I'm afraid.

I'm not abandoning The Princess and The Statue but it'll be a very long time before I'll get around to fixing it (maybe) so… I'M REALLY SORRY!

Really sorry,

Kushinada-hime


End file.
